


Her Lips Are Sweet

by Anarchy_Divine_13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Divine_13/pseuds/Anarchy_Divine_13





	Her Lips Are Sweet

    Lena Luthor was absolutely out of her mind.  She had to be.  Why else would she be heading to her best friend's apartment late on a Saturday night?  She probably had friends or she was busy.   _No.  No, you are not going to talk yourself out of this Luthor.  You have to tell her how you feel.  It's now or never,_ she rationalized internally.  As she made her way to Kara's door with Chinese take out in one hand and flowers in the other, Lena started to freak out.  Before she could change her mind, the door had swung open.  Had she already knocked? 

 

    "Lena!  Hey!  What are you doing here?  It's like," she glanced back at her oven.  "Almost nine?!  Oh my goodness, did we have plans?  Oh, we had plans!  Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Lee!"  Kara's rambling was one of Lena's favorite things about her, amongst other things.  Her lips, her arms, oh what she would give to have those biceps around her, holding her, maybe doing other things.   "Lee?"  Kara asked gently.  Lena shook her head and smiled wide.  "I'm so sorry to drop by.  No, we didn't have plans.  I just," she paused.  "I just wanted to see you and I didn't come empty handed," she wiggled her eyebrows.  Kara laughed hard and Lena could swear that her heart stopped.  Kara Danvers was perfection.  

 

 

   

 

     "So, how was your day?" Lena asked as she sat back against the couch, her legs crossed and her arm behind Kara on the couch.  "Oh, you know, boring.  I'm so boring, nothing fun about my day," Kara chuckled as she fixed her eyeglasses.  "You are far from boring darling," Lena replied.  Kara blushed and looked away.  Lena realized the pet name too late, but decided to play it off.   _Cool it Luthor.  Don't overwhelm the poor girl.  Or yourself_.  "How's work going?" Lena pressed.  She knew that Kara had been stressed lately, closing herself off to everyone, including Lena.  Lena was all too familiar with that, she wouldn't allow her best friend to isolate herself.  That got lonely.  "Well, you would know since you're my boss," Kara joked.  Lena sent a half smile her way, shrugging.  "I'm just worried about you, that's all."  "You sound like Alex.  And Winn.  And James.  Have you been talking to them?"  Kara asked as she crossed her arms.  "No, I don't think they're too fond of me Kara.  I just, you've been isolated lately and I want to make sure you're okay, that's all," she said simply.  "I'm fine Lee.  Really, I've just been busy," she deadpanned.  This wasn't going how Lena wanted it to go.  "Kara, what's wrong?"  Kara stood up from the couch, pacing back and forth.  "Is it me?"  Lena asked, tensing slightly.  "Lee, I don't want to talk about it."  "I'm your best friend.  Whatever's wrong-"  "Lena."  Lena stopped and looked up at Kara.  

 

      "I think you should go," Kara said.  Lena's heart dropped.  "Right," she said as she got up and slipped her shoes and coat back on.  "Whatever it is, I hope you'll be able to forgive me," she said before she walked out, closing the door.  Lena went home that night with tears in her eyes and her heart breaking, wondering what she did to make Kara so upset. 

 

 

 

 

        "I don't want to talk Alex," Kara said as she landed on the balcony of the DEO.  "Kara, you've been acting different.  What's going on?"  Alex pressed.  "Why does everyone think something's wrong with me?" Kara snapped.   Alex's eyebrows shot up.  "You tell me.  What's wrong?" Alex asked, crossing her arms.  Kara shook her head and walked away.  "Kara!"  The Girl of Steel ignored her sister and made her way to the training room.  She punched all of her pent up anger and aggression.  She was upset with everything and everyone, but she couldn't place why.  She was frustrated, tired and just overall exhausted.  She yelled and unleashed her heat vision on the cement, exhausting herself.  She sighed and shook her head.  She only then realized that she had spent hours in the room.  She decided it was time to go back home. 

 

 

          Kara didn't fly through her window.  She walked home instead.  As she stepped out of the elevator, she made her way to the door and sighed.  She could hear two familiar heartbeats.  Alex and Lena were waiting for her on the other side.  She wasn't ready for this fight that was about to happen.  She turned the key in and opened the door.  Alex and Lena both looked up at Kara.  "Hey," Alex said.  Kara sent a weak wave towards the both of them and dropped her bag on the couch, making her way to her room and closing the door.  Alex sighed.  "I don't know what's wrong," she said to Lena.  Lena shrugged and shook her head.  "I don't know either.  She told me to leave the other day," she said quietly.  Alex's head shot up.  "She what?!  That's it."  Alex went over and banged on Kara's door.  "Kara Danvers!  We are talking!  Now!" she said roughly.  Lena immediately regretted saying anything.  

 

          Alex walked back over to Lena, folding her arms.  Kara's door swung open.  "What Alex?  I'm tired okay?  I. Am. Tired."  "Kara, I don't know what's-"  "Of course you don't because who cares about Kara Danvers?  It's not about that side of me.  No one cares about Kara Danvers," she snapped, flailing her arms around.  "What do you mean?  What is this all about Kara?"  "Lena!"  Lena looked at Kara, then Alex.  She watched them exchange a heated, but quite conversation between their eyes.  "I can go-"  "Stay," Alex said.  "Kara, is this because I said-"  "Yes!  You, J'onn, James!  I have to hide the biggest piece of myself from my own best friend!  Do you know how hard that is Alex?  Oh, you don't because you hid being a DEO agent from me!"  she shouted angrily.  Lena really felt out of place.  "Kara-"  "I'm not done!  You want me to be happy, to be  _human_ , but I can't even be myself around the one person that means everything to me.  I have to keep lying to Lena and I'm done.  Yeah, I sent her away because I can't stand lying to her anymore.  It's making me physically ill!"  The tension was at an all time high.  "What are you keeping from me?" Lena broke the silence.  "Kara-"  "I'm not going to tell her Alex, don't worry," Kara said as she folded her arms.  "Damn it Kara.  Stop interrupting me.  Just.  Listen," Alex said, holding a hand out.  "I was going to say, tell her.  I'll deal with J'onn and even with James.  I didn't know this was affecting you this much.  And I'm so sorry for that.  Lena came to me worried and since I knew you didn't want to talk to me, I figured if we both came, we could figure this out.  Why didn't you say anything?" Alex asked.  Lena was becoming impatient.  "Because you all kept shutting me down."  Lena had enough.  She needed to touch Kara, to let her know that whatever it was, it was okay.  She made her way over to Kara and wrapped her arms around her.  Kara tensed momentarily because relaxing into Lena's embrace.  

 

           Lena sighed softly into Kara's neck.  "I miss you.  Just come back, please," she whispered softly.  Kara sniffled and held onto Lena.  Alex made her way over and wrapped them both up.  "Tell her Kara.  Then we can talk later.  I love you so much.  So, so much.  I'm sorry.  You're my sister and I know I can be overprotective and I just, I love you.  So much," Alex whispered as she pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek.  "Call me later.  Love you," she said as she made her way to the door, leaving Kara and Lena alone. 

 

     

 

 

        

 

            It had been a few hours of comfortable silence between Kara and Lena.  They had moved to the couch.  Lena had been holding Kara, stroking her hair softly as they listened to the rain outside.  "Lee?" Kara asked softly.  Lena hummed.  Kara reluctantly untangled herself from Lena, standing up and taking a deep breath.  "You don't have to tell me Kara.  It's okay," she said gently.  "It's not.  I need you to know.  I don't want to keep this from you anymore.  I've been so, angry about it.  I'm just afraid if I tell you this secret then there's no chance for us," she said quietly.  "Us?"  "Us," Kara confirmed.  Lena sat up straight and look into Kara's eyes.  "What are you saying Kara?"  "I'm saying I love you Lena.  I want you, I want us.  I want it all.  I've been dying slowly on the inside because I've held it inside for so long.  But, that's not what I wanted to say.  Well, that was the other thing, but there's another thing too," she rambled on, chuckling nervously.  Tears were already falling down Lena's cheeks.  Kara loved her.  Kara Danvers loves Lena Luthor.  "I love you too," she grinned as she wiped her tears.  "You do?  That's great!  Wait!  Lee!  Let me get this out too," she said.  "You might change your mind."  "Why would I-"  She was cut off as Kara let her hair down, removed her glasses and began unbuttoning her shirt.  Oh.   _Oh._  

 

             "You're Supergirl," she stated.  Kara nodded and knelt down to Lena's level.  "I've wanted to tell you that for so long, but Alex, the DEO, I wasn't-" she was cut off by Lena's lips against her.  Kara immediately responded by driving her hand into Lena's hair while the other one pulled Lena by the hips.  Lena's hands found purchase on Kara's button up shirt, as she tugged Kara closer to her.  Their lips felt perfectly, their tongues danced together.  The need to breathe became annoying as Lena pulled away.  They stared into each other's eyes, smiling and both a deep shade of red.  "I've been wanting to kiss you for a very long time Miss Luthor," Kara whispered as she stroked her cheek with her thumb.  "Except I kissed you first Miss Danvers," Lena grinned, feeling the tears fall down.  Kara pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss.  "Lee, we've been dancing around each other for so long.  We've been to dinners, galas, slept over at each other's places.  I guess what I'm saying is that we've kinda been doing this already.  I want it to be official so-"  "I'm yours Kara.  Always, forever, eternally yours," Lena declared proudly.  Kara grinned.  "So you're my girlfriend?" she joked.  Lena rolled her eyes and nodded.  "More like Supergirl's girlfriend," she winked.  Kara groaned and covered her face with her hands.  "Lee," she drawled out.  Lena pulled her hands away and kissed Kara again.  And again.  God, it felt so good to be able to do that.  "I'm all yours, Kara Danvers."  "Actually, it's Kara Zor-El."  "Well, Kara Zor-El, I am eternally yours," Lena said.  Kara pulled her into a full embrace.  "Stay with me?"  "Always."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

             They awoke to the sound of movement in the kitchen.  "Finally!" Alex yelled.  Kara and Lena blushed, but laughed.  "It's about time," Alex grinned.  Kara knew in this moment, Lena was the only one for her.  She already knew what Lena's engagement ring was going to look like.  Perfect, just like her.  Kara kept going back to that kiss.  A sweet and loving kiss, a kiss that said everything.  Kara loved Lena with all of her heart.  She made a promise to herself to show Lena every day and to kiss her everyday.  With those sweet lips of hers, who could resist?  


End file.
